


Art: More Than Words

by BflyW



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BflyW/pseuds/BflyW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>art for More Than Words by fufaraw</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: More Than Words

---  
  


* * *

_Nature had decided his role, and the law upheld her decision._  
  
[READ FIC HERE](http://fufaraw.livejournal.com/4105.html?format=light)

* * *

  
I was lucky to draw [](http://fufaraw.livejournal.com/profile)[**fufaraw**](http://fufaraw.livejournal.com/)  as my author this year.  
  
When  I started doing bigbangs, I guess I worked mostly as in _illustrator_. Then came last year, and I realized I kept thinking as a _webdesigner_ , and that I kept making design to present the story online. Then, when _this_ story came up, I suddenly realized that I wanted to work as an artist, and that I could! I mean - we do sign up as an _artist_ after all! Which means that I haven't so much illustrated this story -  as made a complimentary piece of art - in the sense that what we see in the picture would not take place in the story, and also details that would not be possible in real life.  
  
When I saw [](http://fufaraw.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fufaraw.livejournal.com/)**fufaraw**  's very well-written artist summary, I instantly saw a picture in my head, and I knew that I needed to pick this story. Imagine my relief when I read the story and could conclude that yes, my picture would fit the story!  
  
The picture itself went through many stages, but after lots of fidgeting with the details, I ended up with this version:  
  
  


[click here for the high-res version - nb - it's very big!](http://bflyw.net/paintingfullsize.jpg)

  
Since this is a picture that more capture the 'over all'-feel of the story, than illustrating any specific scene, I decided to not make more than this.  
  
Do I ended up just making a header to go with it, and then turn this picture into a book cover for the masterpost.  
  
Now, this is where I was meant to give you a step-by-step of how I made this picture, but the picture has been through too many steps and too many changes for me to have these steps saved. I have found some steps saved though, and I thought maybe some of you were interrested in seeing them.  
  
  
  
  
  
THANKS TO  
  
[](http://wendy.livejournal.com/profile)[**wendy**](http://wendy.livejournal.com/)  and [](http://thehighwaywoman.livejournal.com/profile)[**thehighwaywoman**](http://thehighwaywoman.livejournal.com/)  for running this challenge!  
[](http://fufaraw.livejournal.com/profile)[**fufaraw**](http://fufaraw.livejournal.com/) ! You're the best!  
  


**Now - go read!**

[Here is the link to the story again!](http://fufaraw.livejournal.com/4105.html?format=light)


End file.
